


Yongkong Byulkong: In the eyes of CEO Kim Do Hoon

by moomoocentralfest



Series: Girl Crush Fest Round 1 (2018) [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/pseuds/moomoocentralfest
Summary: Kim Do Hoon shares his personal perception and understanding of the development between Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi.





	Yongkong Byulkong: In the eyes of CEO Kim Do Hoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Yongkong Byulkong: In the eyes of CEO Kim Do Hoon
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Prompt: Moonbyul and Solar at different stages of their relationship, through the eyes of CEO Kim Do Hoon -- all the little things that seem insignificant but not actually. Sometimes he watches from afar, sometimes he's part of the story, but always he doesn't interfere. Ok, maybe once.
> 
> Pairing(s): Solar/Moonbyul
> 
> Summary: Kim Do Hoon shares his personal perception and understanding of the development between Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi.
> 
> Author's Note: A first attempt at writing, I think it was quite ambitious of me to try to tell a story between two people behind the mind and eyes of another in first person view. I may have lapses in the use of tenses but what the heck, I had fun :D Any particular comments or critiques would be absolutely nice :D

I’ve never wanted to involve myself into this narrative but due to the fact that these girls now grew on me, I found myself wanting to somehow... check things out.  
  
To be honest, I’ve never really paid close attention to the small details of their personal lives; I am their CEO, not some next door gossipy grandma. I let most things- CLUES rather, slide; easily dismissing them as ‘girl talk’ or ‘female bonding’ every time I see them clung to each other every minute of every second of EVERY DAY.  
  
Yes, I was that dense.  
  
…Or maybe I was just not that exposed since I am not that directly subjected into their vague affiliation. Jin-woo has that privilege since he’s a bit more out-going and friendly than me, I guess.  
  
  
Let me recall everything at the beginning.  
  
I guess I had somewhat witnessed their first interaction.  
  
  
It was back then when I was perfectly contented arranging songs and sorting stuff pertaining to the company, a staff of mine reminded me that I was scheduled that morning to observe our new set of trainees, particularly in their sing and dance practice.  
  
The music was already blaring out in the halls as I walked up to the practice room and loud clacks thump on the floor through every beat of the music, apparently the dance instructor required the girls to wear high heels for that session.   
  
A seat was prepared for me at the back to be able to observe and point things out thoroughly.  
  
I entered the room mid practice and I had already noticed Jung Wheein, with her body flowing gracefully at the music’s melody, it was as if she was the main act but Moon Byulyi’s snap and groove was the show stopper.  
  
I did see every stagger, struggle, slips and slides those rookies were making though and it had made me wince a bit back then. Even though they were only newbies, we knew we needed to push extra weight. We were only but a small starting record label, we were charting new waters at that time but their determination and fiery will burned at the back of my mind making me shiver in light excitement.  
  
Don’t even get me started when they got into singing, the potential was massive. I loved it when my skin broke out with tiny goosebumps as they started or held a note.  
  
Kim Yongsun, the girl with the most commanding tone that just demands all attention in the room with Ahn Hyejin’s sultry raspy vocals with a tinge of seduction will really make the hair on your arms stand.  
The practice had left me with high hopes that I had diamonds in the rough, a little polishing and they’d be priceless; I had snatched some promising acts and potential.   
  
I had discussed some pointers with the dance instructor and some of my colleagues before I realized I forgot my phone back in the room. Some trainees were already evidently tired and taking their leave when I got back but a few of them had still managed to send me their regards.   
  
In a hazy memory, I saw Yongsun approached Byulyi at the back of the room, who sported an indifferent expression. She pointed somewhere with her thumb and nonchalantly left the room, nodding at me her silent greeting as she left.  
  
  
That’s it.  
That was their ‘grand’ meeting, at least from my viewpoint.  
  
  
I did notice a bit of scowl and side-eyeing from the both of them at each other at the times I was coaching them at that time but I never actually took note of it. I thought they just needed some warming up to do.  
  
And they did. With nails and head-butts.  
With these girls, not just Yongsun and Byulyi, they were anything BUT predictable.  
  
  
Apparently, the two really hated each other for some reason.   
  
  
It was some sort of power struggle. Yongsun being older than Byulyi, with the former being the maknae in the family and the latter being the eldest, seem to have resulted into clashes of personality and mindset.  
A scene of Byulyi with a busted lip and Yongsun with a scratch on her arm stood with their heads bowed low welcomed me as I had passed them in the hallways, their handler berating them.   
  
Initially, I thought about the risks of putting them in the same group if ever. A little air of competitiveness among peers is healthy, roughing each other up is not. I wouldn’t want my trainees to be looked upon as some kind of aggressive gang members, I want them to be trustworthy idols who packs a punch performance-wise and not at each other’s faces, literally.  
I was worried.  
  
That afternoon, though, I caught them together at the coffee room. Yongsun seemingly tending to Byulyi’s cut. Both facing the wall, backs towards the door and squeezed in a corner.  
“I am sorry.” Byulyi’s tone was flat and insincere.  
  
“Tss. Really? Well then, me too.”  
  
Seriously, I still remember their levels of sass at each other back then to this day.  
  
Both focused on each other with a hint of contempt in their voices they ever so poorly hide from each other.  
  
“Why the heck are you so mad at me ALL THE TIME?”  
  
“Me? It was you who started it.” Yongsun dabbed a little too harshly at the other girl’s lip earning a loud snarl.  
  
They hadn’t even actually noticed me at all even though I was in there, making myself a hot cup of coffee.  
  
“Don’t you know I’m older than you? You should at least address me correctly. Oh! And my heels? Ohhhh boy my heels-“  
  
“Well then, Unnie.. I GAVE THEM BACK TO YOU-“ Byulyi snapped.  
  
I should’ve left then and there but I thought I should watch over, I shouldn’t let my trainees brawl, especially at the office. They are would-be IDOLS, they should take care of their figures and wellbeing not subject them to scuffles.  
  
I had tried clearing my throat rather loudly to announce my presence. I even tried to fan out the aroma of coffee towards them, anything just to distract. I thought maybe they’d stop but-  
“YOU DIDN’T! You just pointed at the corner not even properly THANKING ME FOR IT” -Yongsun’s voice was really, really loud. Even back then.  
  
Wheein suddenly popped out from the side of the door, her animated conversation with Hyejin coming to a stop as they noticed their two problematic unnies going at it again. They had shifted their gazes towards me looking puzzled, bowing ever so slightly with a muttered greeting under their breaths.  
Then they backed away. Slowly.  
  
Byulyi sighed exasperatedly. “Let’s just start this compliment thingy and get it over with. I’m really sorry though.”   
  
This is where it got interesting. They started complimenting each other.  
  
I had tried to hide a chuckle as I told myself then to give a raise to their handler for coming up such an eccentric way to make these two up, but then I remembered the company can’t afford those luxuries yet.   
I would’ve given them a word then but I thought it was best for them to finally sort things out.   
  
The trainees then were diminishing and although some braved criticism, others were either getting discouraged or removed by monthly evaluations or were leaving for personal reasons. They should fix themselves up not only for the both of them but for the good of the company. Sure, they could’ve debuted as solo artists but at my point of judgement at that time, I didn’t think we would really make it.   
 I grabbed some crackers as I silently slipped out the room with my brew as the two had continued throwing half-assed praises at each other.  
  
“You have a nice looking double-chin.” A strike and a yelp. “Okay.. You have two dimples.”  
  
“Wow. You can count.” A pause and a thoughtful hum. “You have nice skin.”  
  
“That’s a very serial killer-like thing to say-“  
  
“Just take the goddamn compliment.” Byulyi raised up her arms in defense with a chortle.  
“Okay, okay.”  
  
I spared one last glance before I finally took my leave.  
  
I saw Byulyi raising her finger tapping Yongsun’s chin rather lightly and delicately.  
  
“You’re just too pretty, unnie” I swear I think I heard Byulyi’s voice drop rather huskily back then.  
  
A pause.  
  
“You have nice lips, Byul-ah.”  
  
I admit that portion made me somehow squint my eyes but I had to push myself back to work at that time especially since I had to finish finalizing some songs I’d been working and then an upcoming recording session was scheduled that day. I back to work once I had entered my office, shoving all thoughts of the two trainees’ peculiarity at the back of my mind.  
  
  
The following months after that little segment came a considerably noticeable improvement, barely evident but was still palpable.  
  
  
“The atmosphere around them is a tad different now. It’s more carefree, I’m glad they finally sort things out.” Wheein slurped her noodles, a droplet of soup sticking under her chin.  
I frowned. “You should eat healthier, Wheein-shi“  
  
“I agree, it’s nice to come home in a civilized house rather than finding them on the ground, wrestling.” Hyejin munched on a piece of fried chicken “Nowadays, they actually banter left to right, they’re becoming inseparable. I might ask you to either take me in or move in with me, Wheein-ah.”  
  
“What?” I blinked.  
  
“Yeah, what? I do not want to be just your second priority Hyejin-”  
  
“Boss, they’re practically in each other’s pocket, I feel slightly out of place. As Wheein said, the air is different between them now.”  
“Why does it feel like we’re ratting them out?”  
  
I had found them at the lounge then and decided to start a small conversation with them. Surely it won’t hurt to know my trainees more, would it? But then we found ourselves floating towards the topic of our ever lovable duo.   
  
Becoming close isn’t that weird right? Although they did have a rough start, they’ll be debuting in the same group so overall, it’s a good thing.  
  
  
A little more harmony won’t hurt.  
-was what I was thinking at that time.  
  
  
Let us jump a little more forward to more… recent matters.  
  
  
I know you lot would be dying for me to comment on the infamous “Isanghae Phase”- and yes, I know the term.  
  
How could I miss it? When every live with Solar and Moonbyul, they just find themselves gravitating towards each other. Moonbyul being the troublemaker and Solar being the victim.  
 I knew them much better at that point.  
  
I had become a witness of their banter and Moonbyul’s aptitude in making Solar flustered didn’t go unnoticed; not while a wallop impends to land on the former’s arm and a charming, toothy grin formed itself on the latter’s mouth.  
  
All wrapped up with a nice, red, polka dotted ‘ISANGHAE!’ bow.  
  
But it’s a whole different subject when the two are not in the public eye, I saw glimpse of it.   
  
The gentle brush of Byulyi’s fingers at Yongsun’s brow whenever it was furrowed, the way the latter’s gaze lingers on the former every time her hands let go too soon of hers and their constant reference of each other at every god damn point.  
  
Behind the camera lies their true bond, comfortable enough to disregard any margins; able to show affection towards each other without any restraints.  
We were all very much acquainted and as I have said we’re now family.  
  
But questions have plagued my mind as their relationship is becoming more and more acknowledged and popular among their fans.  
  
What’s the difference between Wheein and Hwasa’s friendship and theirs, was it the amount of time? Is being affectionate towards others this intriguing?  
  
If their cases had been similar, that our duo in question grew up together or that they were friends since god knows when, would this sweetness still be peculiar?  
  
They weren’t very subtle but at the time, I chose to overlook their actions; I chose to keep mum about it as I sort out my thoughts. How could I acknowledge it? I was scared.   
  
We had been working so hard, them especially, to give our utmost best to this group as we try to rise among many other different groups. They knew how overly saturated our market was and one small issue could easily rattle our little jenga tower of modest success or worse, topple it.  
Was I homophobic? No, I don’ think I am.  
  
Do I only think of the group’s accomplishments? As a business man, yes but as their second family, how dare you all to accuse me of that.  
  
I am only scared of how the general public would react and how it would affect the group.  
  
I’m scared of the stigma they might cast on the girls. I do not want that to happen and at the moment, although unsure of the validity of my assumption, I was terrified of what is to come.  
  
  
I was given a subtle hint though.  
  
  
At the form of a hesitating Byulyi; avoiding eye contact and clearly a bit queasy as she approach me at the company’s parking lot.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Sir? They never called me sir quite formally before. I inhaled my cigarette one last time before throwing the butt and stepping on it, smoke puffed at another direction. I notice her fiddling with her fingers.  
  
“What is it Byulyi-shi?”  
  
She lifted her head up, eyes directed at me with utmost resolve; pursed lips and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.  
I tensed up.  
  
She stumbled upon her words, mumbling about something. I told her to stand upright and breathe.  
  
“W-We are…” Her eyes flutter to ground, her voice weak and small.   
  
“We are free to date whoever we want to… right?” There was little crack on her voice, I swear it seemed she was about to cry. Poor thing might have been so terrified.  
Then she lifted her head up again, achingly slow with her face painted with sweat. Tears were blinked off but were beginning to brim again at the side of her eyes.  
The door swung open and a visibly exhausted and panting Yongsun popped out of it, eyes scanning the parking lot.  
  
A look of horror washed down Yongsun’s as her eyes landed on me and Byulyi, the latter’s breathing hitched as a solitary tear finally spilt from her eyes.  
I never thought the girls could look so small.  
  
The maknaes soon arrived after, giving me a terrified look of alarm themselves as Wheein held Yongsun waist, the older woman still frozen. Hyejin quietly approached Byulyi.  
  
“Yongsun, I-I..“  
  
Yongsun face twisted into utmost fear and panic as a whimper escapes her throat, she backed away slowly, her hands gripped her mouth then proceeded to run away with Wheein hot on her trail.  
I think it was the confirmation I needed and god, did my heart ache for them.  
  
It was devastating to see how they were terrified of something they do not have the power to control of; knowing full well what they got themselves into, they were terrified of themselves.  
From a friend’s perspective, all I could see was them being in love. What was so terrifying about that?  
  
As a CEO, I couldn’t help but fear for their future- the group’s future.  
  
From a father figure’s outlook, all I could think of was how to protect them.  
  
All I could do was give Byulyi a smile, as kind as I could muster, patted her back gently and nodded reassuringly at her. I gestured Hyejin to come closer and hold her unnie.  
“Yes, Byulyi. You are free.”  
  
They were scheduled to go to Jeju for an event, I did not know then how things would unfold but I sure was terrified myself and hopeful for things to sort themselves for the better.  
  
  
Of course, word travels fast.  
  
It wasn’t long before other people tried to intervene.  
  
  
“This is preposterous! How did you let them do this Do Hoon-shi? I can already see the headline-“  
  
“’Dispatch reveals secret lesbian idol couple’, It’ll certainly break the internet. There’d be two outcomes, either we soar or we sink.”  
  
“THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! The people of Korea won’t have it-”  
  
“I don’t seem to see the problem, the fans have been shipping them since-“  
  
“That IS exactly the point- ‘SHIP’, It’s something meant for delusional fans, confirmation of said ‘ship’ will have a whole other reaction.”  
  
“THEY WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER! This is pretty good publicity if you ask me.”  
  
“I agree, we have a rather large fan base overseas. Although it is a little bit spread out, I’m sure they’ll support idols in the LGBTQ community. This is quite good.  
“But we are talking about a KOREAN idol group whose main audience are KOREAN people- Even though you claim this... international fans are more willing to accept them, weren’t they also the ones who jumped at them during-“  
  
  
The people were all in a frenzy but one thing is certain, they only cared about business. Although this IS a business meeting and we ARE business men, something about that just really… ticked me way off.  
Men shouting different opinions and views about the girls’ dilemma, as if they were nothing than pawns for success, as if they were only good for the coins they make to put in their pockets; These fools weren’t there as fear washed across Byulyi and Yongsun’s faces.  
  
They weren’t even there to witness how their relationship came to be.  
  
From a poppy of mutual spite nurtured with patience and understanding with a little bit of egging on that bloomed into a beautiful feeling of love for one another.  
I guess I am getting old and mushy.  
  
And I am completely and utterly mad at their ridiculousness.  
  
  
I cleared my throat to shut these clowns up.  
  
  
“Gentlemen, we do seem to agree that Mamamoo IS our biggest act to ever produce and yes, we all are… bothered and worried on how things will turn out once these news gets out.” The men nodded and voiced their conformity, “and this relationship that had developed under our noses does seem to be considered taboo.”   
  
I took a deep breath. ”Are you gentlemen perhaps, homophobic?”  
  
I eyed them all as they seem to tense up. These loud men going on and on about marketing, society, profit, and detriment were now all silenced by a simple question.  
  
My! Where were all those big voices and outrageous words thrown about a minute ago?  
  
“They had approached- rather Ms. Moon approached me as I was having my cigarette break with a pale face and sweat beading at her eyebrows. Of course at that time, I had no idea what would unfold but I tell you I was stunned by how fearful they were just because of what they are.”  
  
I stood up, hands placed upon the conference table watching everyone in the room more, observing how some were fidgeting and some had the gall to look me in the eyes.  
“I’m not one to preach, gentlemen but that was one of the questions that popped in my mind, ‘Am I homophobic?’ I didn’t know what to believe in as I am not that religious myself. I’m sure, as business men, we all must’ve worshiped money.”   
  
Dry chuckles filled the room. I loosened my tie as I run my hand across my forehead.  
  
“-but am I homophobic? I thought about it, why do most people find it uncomfortable for two people of the same sex fall in love? It’s their affairs, not mine, why should I get to have a say in it? My heart immediately broke for these two, having to be scared to be completely openly display their affections for one another. Although it does slip many times resulting to fan reactions, confirmation does make it different.”  
  
I straightened up.  
  
“CEO Jin Woo and I created this company to simply just create and produce music but Mamamoo made it break barriers and defy social norms. RBW has transcended, my friends. Whatever happens, happens. That is my final decision. We must not forsake all our other acts and we must not forego Ms. Jung, Ms. Ahn, Ms. Moon and Ms. Kim’s wellbeing for corporate benefits, they had all also sacrificed so much for these company’s sake. As the case for them to publicly come out, their sentiments will be regarded as well as ours.”  
  
  
The men all went into hysteria as they tried to reason with me, I simply left the room. Mic drop.  
  
  
And here we are, in a meeting with the said problematic duo- they even named themselves Yongkong Byulkong- TSK! How could I miss it?  
  
  
The two are currently sitting in front of me. Byulyi, with her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders and and Yongsun, with her hands thumbing the former’s free hand; both are leaning forward to me. I look at their intertwined hands before they let go.  
  
They’re still a bit more conscious of my stare, I see.  
  
“Boss?” Yongsun starts.  
  
I give them a tiny smile.  
  
“Here’s the thing,” Both leans more as I talk “I know you know this but you two should bear in mind that the country- world, rather- is aware of your presence.”  
Byulyi tightens her hold on Yongsun’s shoulders, as if trying to shelter the latter from a blow that may come from me.   
I know I was all soft at them earlier during the meeting with the board but I sure was hell won’t let them know that. As far as they should know, I am playing the role of a strict father- I mean CEO.  
  
“To them, you aren’t just Kim Yongsun or Moon Byulyi, you are RBW Entertainment’s Mamamoo’s Solar and Moonbyul. You do not only carry your own but the group and company’s name as well.”  
Yongsun nods as she nibbles a bit of her thumb’s nail.  
  
“While this relationship, whatever it may be that it between you two, I admit I’ll leave it to your personal judgement on how and what to do with it. Coming out will bear such risks, I may say and I might lean towards imploring you to not do it yet, however please do bear in mind that I am on your side, unfortunately in reality, the country still bears prejudice on issues like this.”  
  
“Nevertherless, please do not hold yourselves back on what you’re both feeling. Think of this place as your safe haven, as long as it doesn’t, you know, get a little steamy- DON’T YOU SNICKER YOUNG LADY,” Byulyi tries to stifle a giggle upon Yongsun’s hair as the older beams at me. “I’ve watched some of your vlives and you two aren’t THAT subtle as you think you are!”  
Laughter echoes throughout the hallways as Wheein and Hyejin were just outside the door, eavesdropping or perhaps awaiting for signal, the backup if you will. Yongsun goes to open the door for the two maknae as I turned my attention towards Byulyi.  
  
“So… who did the first move?”  
  
My office was filled with lively chatters as Wheein and Hyejin enters the room to join the conversation- Gossip, rather.


End file.
